


From Reality

by grossferatu



Series: Red Dwarf Drabbles [1]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Despair Squid, Drabble, Episode: s05e06 Back To Reality, Fascism, Kissing, M/M, hardlight, softlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Coming back from reality takes some adjustment.(Part 1 one of my Red Dwarf drabble collection)
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Series: Red Dwarf Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Lister (Hardlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fine folks of No Kind of Atmosphere for the prompts.

"Well," Rimmer said. He looked at his feet. "You made a good fascist?"

Lister spluttered, barely swallowing his drink in time to keep it from spilling out of his lips and down the front. "I… okay." He looked at Rimmer thoughtfully. "You know being a fascist is part of what nearly drove me to kill myself, yeah?" 

Rimmer wasn't looking at him. "Maybe not  _ good _ , then," he said. "Attractive, certainly. I couldn't… couldn't stop looking at you." He licked his lips, pink tongue wet with spit. "Even though--" He didn't finish the sentence. 

"Smeg," Lister said, and kissed him. 


	2. Rimmer (Softlight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time in soft light.

Billy Doyle had wanted his half-brother more than another drink, more than happiness, more than even his own life. That's why he'd played Red Dwarf; maybe in a game, where they weren't brothers, Sebastian would want him back.  
Of course, that hadn't happened, and Billy Doyle didn't exist. He was just Arnold Rimmer, hologram, and his desires were unfulfillable for completely different reasons.  
"Half-brothers?" Lister asked. "Really?"  
"One more thing for us to hate ourselves over, eh, Listy?" Rimmer asked, but his heart wasn't in it. "I wish I could touch you," he blurted. He looked away.  
"I know," Lister said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated <3


End file.
